THE DREADED MPREG
by AJS Productions
Summary: Sonic NEVER expected THIS to happen...Sonadow, you know you love it. (Hiatus, Profile for more info)
1. Prolouge

It had almost been over three years after Sonic acsended the throne as King of Hedgenscade.  
  
Hedgenscade [Hedj-in-skaid] is a famous megopolis populated by nothing more than anthromorphic and 'real-world' hedgehogs.  
  
The last king, Thistle, never married and had children. So, it was born upon him the duty of finding the next worthy occupant of the throne.  
  
Of course, Sonic was chosen. Haven moved to Hedgenscade only a few months after Eggman retired of his old, sinister ways, he had not lived there long untill he recieved the good yet bad news.  
  
He only had a few hours after Thistle developed a fatal heart disorder to tell him why he thought he was not worthy.  
  
"Your highness..I'm so sorry, I don't think I can do this, I'm not--"  
  
"The most golden heart in the whole of Hedgenscade...Nobody else can come to mind..."  
  
"I can't marry, I can't have children--"  
  
"Why so? Are you fertile?"  
  
"It's not that...I'm..." he silenced himself, gazing at nurses and maids surrounding them.  
  
"Ladies. Please, leave."  
  
The sows left, leaving the two boars in privacy.  
  
"I'm not interested in women."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said I'm not interested in women. I'm gay. You know, attraction to other males and such..."  
  
Thistle was quiet. Shortly he broke the unnecessary quiet. "We're not like humans, Sonic. We don't care who your interested in, as long as you love them."  
  
"But what about a bloodline? Children?"  
  
Thistle chuckled. "Don't worry, the bloodline will continue. I am sure."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No "but"s about it, Sonic. You'll see in all due time. Sonic...I need to rest..."  
  
Sonic nodded. "Yes, your highness..." He turned to leave when..  
  
"Sonic." He turned back around again.  
  
Thistle's arms came up, placing the golden, gem-encrusted Tiara-like crown on Sonic's head.  
  
"In case I never wake up from my slumber."  
  
Sonic shivered. "Your highne--"  
  
"No, your highness." Thistle grinned. "From this day on, you shall rule."  
  
"Yes...I will...I will not dissapoint you in your afterlife..."  
  
Sonic turned again solemnly, walking to the door, untill he heard the softly beeping heart monitor stop.  
  
He turned around again, hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Rest in peace, formal highness."  
  
With that, he left.  
  
Two months later after King Thistle's funeral, Sonic was walking around the palace, unguarded. He had sneaked out, just to get some fresh air and time to himself.  
  
He found Shadow, whom he had thought of dead, living on his own on primitive terms. He hunted with a makeshift bow and arrows, iron heads made of ore he mined and smithed himself in the local royally-owned mines.  
  
"You...who are you?" Shadow had rasped with a voice he hadn't used for what felt forever.  
  
"Don't you...remember me? From way back when? We called eachother "faker"?"  
  
Shadow never moved. "No."  
  
Sonic stared at hi, recollecting any words that mind ring a bell. "The ARK? Professor Gerald? Robotnik? ...Maria Robotnik?"  
  
Shadow stared at the ground near Sonic, deep in thought. "Yes...Yes...Now I remember...Vaguely..." He looked back up at Sonic. "What's with the crown?"  
  
"I'm the King of Hedgenscade."  
  
"Hedgenscade? ...King?!" Shadow stared at him, fully alert, his eyes wide.  
  
He dropped down, hands on the ground, not getting himself any dirtier than he already was.  
  
"Y-your majesty..."  
  
"Oh, come off it. You don't even live in Hedgenscade."  
  
"Yes, but...I always wanted to...None of the locals let me near them..."  
  
"Oh, that's a shame. Albeit, I can see why. Come, I can get you all cleaned up."  
  
"Yes, your majesty.." He got up slowly.  
  
"Just call me Sonic. Please."  
  
5 months and some agnst later, they fell hopelessly in love with eachother. Shadow had learned everyday protocol through osmosis, and Sonic got some well-thought-out second opinions on his decisions.  
  
Every month their relationship grew stronger for the next 2 years...  
  
And just as Sonic was planning to pop the question on him, Sonic got a mysterious scar below his testicles...  
  
Written by AJSPRoductions  
  
Sonic and Shadow and all related are © SEGA.  
Narsi is © AJSPRoductions Hedgie is © AJSPRoductions' love, Gina. 


	2. Relization and Retaliation

Sonic vomited into the toilet bowl. He kneeled on his knees, pratically hguging the toilet as if it would give him comfort. He rested his head on his arm. Normally one would feel disgusted being so close to the seat of a toilet where people went to deficate and urinate, but in his state of mind, he couldn't care less.  
  
"Maybe something you ate last night upset your stomach..." Shadow calmly guessed, rubbing Sonic's back. The nightrobes of silk they both wore comforted his skin.  
  
"No way...I've had what we had last night before and didn't get results like this..."  
  
Shadow closed his eyes as Sonic sighed.  
  
"Feeling better yet?"  
  
"Yes, a little." He stood up. "I want to give it a while...I don't want to eat much..." He walked over to the sink and washed his face, also washing his mouth out with some flouride.  
  
Shadow yawned. It was early in the morning, and the sun had yet to come up.  
  
"Might as well get the day started. I'm going to get changed...How about you? Need some more time with the precious toilet?"  
  
Sonic smiled. "Nah."  
  
They went back to their bedrooms, taking off their nightrobes and putting more elegant and elaborate silk robes. Shadow's was white, as he wanted, lined with swirls of gold, with a Mandarin collar. Sonic's robe was purple; lined with gold...his shoulders were dotted with billions of precious , sapphires, jade, emerald, opal, jet... His crown was the same. He slipped it onto his head and the two, walking hand in hand, down the red-carpet, gold-stepped spiral staircase.  
  
Now Sonic and Shadow didn't live the normal royal life that you would normally expect. They rarely spent their time on the royal throne...Mostly were they sat was their other "throne": the couch. They watched TV there, invited other friend in the royal roster to come visit them.  
  
The real throne was in the dining room, where they ate and had feasts and meetings of importance.  
  
When they came down Shadow beconed for a butler. Soon he came.  
  
"Give me a small breakfast...Eggs--scrambled, bacon, and tost."  
  
The butler nodded. "And you, Majesty?"  
  
Sonic shugged. "No. Not right now. I vomited earlier."  
  
The butler bowed. "As you wish, Majesty."  
  
With that he dissapeared through the doors.  
  
Sonic rested his head upon Shadow's shoulder.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong. I don't have a feaver...Doesn't feel like it, anyway..."  
  
Shadow nuzzled Sonic's muzzle. "I know...It's weird. You said you just woke up with the pain in your stomach?"  
  
Sonic nodded tiredly. "Yes."  
  
Shadow chuckled. "Wow, that must've been terrible, being enough to wake you up."  
  
Sonic laughed and punched him in the shoulder very softly. "Oh, shut up."  
  
Shadow grinned. "Yes, your majesty."  
  
Sonic blinked off into the distance for a while.  
  
"What's on your mind, Sonic?"  
  
Sonic looked down. "You think that the scar is connected to this?"  
  
Shadow cupped Sonic's chin. "You know...It's a probability. Ever scince that scar, you...haven't been yourself. Vomiting, mood swings..."  
  
Sonic shuddered. "You don't...think I'm...dieing, do you?"  
  
Shadow tightly hugged Sonic at the comment. "No...If it was an assasin, I'm sure it wouldn't have lasted this long..."  
  
Sonic rubbed his muzzle against Shadow's shoulder. "Should we go see the doctor later?"  
  
"As soon as we finish breakfast..okay?"  
  
Sonic nodded as the butler returned with a fancy ivory and gold tray, placing it on a short table infront of Shadow. "Your breakfast, sir."  
  
"Thank you." He dismissed the butler. "Sonic, you wany any of this? Just a bite?"  
  
He shrugged. "Might as well. My stomache isn't bothering me at all."  
  
Shadow carefully cut everything in half with his fork. Gingerly he poked a peice of scrambled egg and held it to Sonic's mouth.  
  
"Open up."  
  
Sonic opened his mouth and Shadow placed the peice of egg in it.  
  
They ate most of the breakfast like that.  
  
Sonic was sitting in the livingroom, sticking his tounge out at the doctor, and had a wooden stick placed on it. Sonic gave a look like he was going to gag, but as soon as Sonic was going to force the stick out of his mouth, the doctor took it away.  
  
"I don't know." Said the doctor.  
  
"There is a possibility of something but it's so impossible and unheard of you probably don't want to hear of it."  
  
"No, please, tell us." Sonic begged.  
  
"I am not worthy enough for your hearing!!" He turned around, snapping his metical kit closed. He ran out the doors...for some reason they could tell he was scared.  
  
The two sat in silence.  
  
"There's only one doctor I know who'll be blantant with us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"One who used to be my sworn enemy, that's who."  
  
Sonic and Shadow were riding on an old-style carrage, lead by horses. The car room had closed curtains, giving them complete privacy. There wasn't a single window.  
  
Sonic groaned as he leaned on Shadow. "My stomache hurts again.."  
  
Shadow rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort. "Do you need to throw up again?"  
  
"No." Sonic said. "It just feels like a cramp."  
  
"Oh, good..after all, we got the carrage detailed yesterday." Shadow grinned at Sonic as he chuckled nervously.  
  
"Your Majesty, we have arrived." Hearing this, Sonic leaned over and pulled the cloth door open, finding a small, beat up shack in the middle of the forest they were in.  
  
Scraps of metal were littered everywhere, giving off an odd atomosphere of a dump site.  
  
Sonic held onto Shadow's hand as they were escorted out. A guard walked over to the shack, knocking on it. A tall, unusually shaped figure opened the door.  
  
"Our king seeks for your assistance."  
  
Sonic stood still, nervous as to what his formal enemy still thought of him. The guard moved over to the side as the doctor..Doctor Ivo Robotnik..stepped out of the gloomy shadows of his makeshift house.  
  
"Sonic?"  
  
Sonic gave a nervous grin. "Eggman."  
  
Ivo smirked. "I've missed you."  
  
Sonic's eyes stared at him in shock. By now the 10-some-odd guards were giving eachother confused looks.  
  
"I've..missed you too...I think."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
As Sonic and Shadow stepped closer to the rickety house, a guard pointed his spear at the obease human.  
  
"Hold your arms down." Sonic commanded, and the armor-clad hedgehog backed away obediently. Sonic walked in, finding the interior quite homey compared to the outside. What was so obvious was that every home appliance was home-made. Typical, considering who's house they were in.  
  
"Have a seat. Would you like some tea? I just got some imports from Angel Island that Knuckles brought me."  
  
Sonic shook his head while Shadow asked for some. Ivo came back a few minutes later with a mug, steam rising from it's contents.  
  
"I'm sorry for the mess, I..wasn't expecting royal guests..."  
  
"It's okay, you probably wasn't expecting me, of all people, to be of royalty..."  
  
"For some reason I'm not suprised. So, you said you need my help?"  
  
"Yeah...Something's wrong with my body. I keep on retching and having mood swings...abdominal pain every so often."  
  
"Really? What brought it on?"  
  
"I...ah...got this scar on my crotch...and...we think that their linked."  
  
"Can I see this scar?"  
  
Sonic shifted nervously and slid down, lifting his robe and showing the oddly-anatimated human the scar that led down two inches down from where his pubic sac would come out.  
  
Even though nothing could be seen on the blue hedgehog, he still felt uncomfortable. One swift hit could still hurt on him like it would a man.  
  
"No fever?" Ivo asked after a while of awkward silence.  
  
"Nope. None." Sonic answered.  
  
"Bloating?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"Yes, he has." Shadow interrupted.  
  
"Well then, Sonic." Ivo sat up. "Your pregnant."  
  
"Wha--Oh!" Sonic burst out in laughter, thinking he was joking. The dark hedgehog and human stared at him oddly.  
  
Hearing nothing, Sonic quieted and waited for any sign that he was kidding...a laugh, a smirk, a hearty chuckle...But no. Ivo's face was as serious as if Sonic were a real woman, to be beleivably pregnant.  
  
"Your kidding, right?" He asked meekly.  
  
"No."  
  
"But..how? I'm male! I can't be pregnant!"  
  
"Your male, yes, but that scar is a temporary, makeshift labia."  
  
"Wh-what? But it doesn't...LOOK like a labia..."  
  
"I know. It's developing. As soon as you give birth, it'll slowly heal back up, unless you actually use it for...certain perposes."  
  
"So, how'd I get pregnant if it's underdeveloped?"  
  
"If the sperm got into your digestive system, your blood carried it to a set of small overies."  
  
"...I can't beleive it."  
  
Sonic looked down at the carpet.  
  
"I can offer an X-ray if you'd like."  
  
"Wouldn't that...hurt the child if I am?"  
  
"Normally yes, but I've made one that doesn't work as normal x-ray machines do."  
  
Sonic stared at the semi-transparent photo in disbeleif, on their way back to Hedgenscade.  
  
"Am I considered a transexual now?"  
  
"No. You can choose to keep the organs or not."  
  
Sonic rested his head upon Shadow's shoulder. "I don't know what to feel right now. Happy, or distressed, or sad, or--"  
  
"Shh." The dark hedgehog stroked the king's back. "Everything will be okay. I'm sure of it. And what to feel? Proud. Proud, because your so unique."  
  
Sonic loved it when Shadow tried to cheer him up. He always seemed to know what to say, when to say it, how to say it...  
  
"Oh, Shazzu..." Sonic sighed happily. "I love you." 


	3. Popping the Question

Sonic was in an absolutely happy mood today. The sun was bright, birds were chirping in the trees below, singing sweet, unwritten melodies.  
  
He had gotten slightly more plump, and his belly was unnoticably swollen. His purple, shiny robe hid it well.  
  
Sonic stood out on the balcony, his quills doing a light dance in the gentle breeze. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Just the perfect atomosphere for what I have planned today."  
  
Shadow would be gone for a while. He was teaching some of the nearby children archery. Modern weopons were banned from Hedgenscade, for they were "weopons invented by and for Man."  
  
Bows and arrows were considered the number one weopon in Hedgenscade. In lore, it is written that a hedgehog who could have the strength to pull the string back far enough was certainly strong enough to hunt with it.  
  
Sonic walked inside, leaving the glass doors open. He walked up to the empty holder of Shadow's bow and quiver and traced his fingers along it.  
  
He turned and peered at his bed, small puddles of white gunk all over the sheets.  
  
The blue hedgehog smiled, remembering last night's 'festivities'.  
  
"God, what an animal."  
  
He walked over to the wall and slid his fingers across the maid service button. Figuring he would just get in the way of their work and what needed to be cleaned was quite obvious, he walked downstairs to be greeted by one of his 'concubines'. Or, at least, what they would normally be if Sonic was heterosexual. He only considered them best friends and they did the same to him back.  
  
They understood, though, because they, themselves, were homosexual, too.  
  
"Sonic! Mornin'!" said the white and pink-striped sow, bowing lightly. They were never scared to be too unformal with him, because he was awfully unformal for a king in his speech.  
  
"Hi Hedgie. Where's Narsi?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. She went with Shadow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She said she wanted to get out for a while. Who can blame her? I mean, the weather is beautiful..."  
  
"Yeah, it is. We deserve it though, the weather's been depressing for the last...I dunno, weak or so?" Sonic looked around, noticing the maids running up the stairs. Too many days had passed of terribly stormy weather.  
  
"So how goes the plan?" Hedgie smirked mischeviously.  
  
"What pla--Oh, right. Thaaat." Sonic gave back the same smirk. He took out a small gold-rimmed box and revealed it's contents to Hedgie.  
  
"Ohhh...Wow." The sow gasped. "It's beautiful. Shadow'll love it."  
  
"I sure hope so." He closed it and put it back into his pocket.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!" came a loud feminine groan down the hall.  
  
"Must be Narsi." The white hedgehog observed. "Doesn't sound too happy, does she?"  
  
"Nope. Dark blue, I bet."  
  
"Same."  
  
The purple and green hedgehog stomped up to the other two, Shadow following her casually, quiver and bow around his abdomen.  
  
"Those stupid kids! I swear!" She groaned again, holding her head in fustration.  
  
"I thought you guys would be gone for at least another hour or so..." Sonic quietly recalled.  
  
"We would have..." Shadow replied, "but the kids...just...I don't know. They didn't have respect for either one of us."  
  
"Not only are we adults but we're in royal foundation too...and they STILL wouldn't listen to us." Narsi moaned, her eyes slowly shifting from a dark blue to a bright cyan.  
  
"Well, it's their fault for not listening to the greatst archer in Hedgenscade and one of the most prettiest sows in town."  
  
"Aww, your so nice, Sonic." Narsi's eyes turned light green. Shadow smiled at Sonic, mentally saying the same exact thing.  
  
"I'm going to put my stuff away. Be right back." Shadow walked up the stairs, the maids dodging him as he went up quickly.  
  
"When will the public be gathering?" Narsi asked. The two others knew what she was talking about immediately.  
  
"Three thirty."  
  
The purple hedgehog nodded.  
  
"Aren't you nervous?" Hedgie inquired, looking up at him. Females were normally 6 inches shorter than the males.  
  
"Doing it infront of the whole of Hedgenscade? You bet."  
  
"Should we go and tell the cooks what to make?" Narsi asked. She loved preparing food.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two females walked off torwards the kitchen as Shadow came back down. The newly arriving dark hedgehog wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist from behind him, kissing the back of his neck.  
  
Sonic lightly chuckled. "Hey there, Shazzu." he purred.  
  
Shadow nipped at Sonic's neck. "How ya feelin'?" he rubbed Sonic's potruding belly under his robe.  
  
"Fine I guess. I didn't retch this morning."  
  
"That's good, that's good..." Shadow cooed. "Have you been outside?"  
  
"Yes, I stood out on the balcony for a while. Want to take a walk?"  
  
"I'd love to. I'm still irritated by those damn kids." Shadow growled softly.  
  
Sonic giggled. "It's hard to tell."  
  
Sonic and Shadow went about on their walk, civilans and palace guards bowing as they passed.  
  
It took them two hours to get back. They sat down on the couch and Sonic looked at a clock. It read 12:25.  
  
Shadow put an arm around Sonic. "How about we get something to eat?"  
  
Sonic smiled at him. "No, Shazzu. We're having a feast tonight."  
  
"Oh, really?" Shadow nibbled on Sonic's shoulder lightly. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"I love suprises."  
  
There was a huge sea of hedgehogs below him. By the noise they made, whatever it was that it was about, made Shadow more anxious to know what it was all about. Narsi and Hedgie stood nearby.  
  
Sonic game up onto the stage, into veiw, and everybody hushed up and suddenly cheered.  
  
Shadow gulped as he saw newscameras in the sea. He hated the thought of being on television.  
  
Sonic pulled Shadow's head to face him, then immediately gave him a passionate kiss that didn't last too long. The crowd cheered again--mostly the females.  
  
He picked up the microphone and placed the stand out of view. He held the microphone to his mouth and the sea quieted.  
  
"Shadow..." His voice boomed at a gentle tone of voice, "...I have something to ask you."  
  
...Why in the world did Sonic want to ask him something infront of public?  
  
It was still quiet.  
  
Sonic got down on one knee, kneeling in front of Shadow. He finally relized why the characters in movies had to do this. His heart was going at the speed of sound and he sweated slightly. He reached into his pocket.  
  
Shadow stared down at him with wide eyes. He knew this pose, this pose...right when someone was going to ask them...no...no Sonic actually be asking him...?  
  
"Shadow Shcherbakov..." He tried his best to pronounce Shadow's Russian last name as best as he could.  
  
"...Will you marry me?"  
  
"S-S-S-Sonic.." he stuttered. He swallowed his own saliva.  
  
"Yes. I will."  
  
The crowd cheered loudly. 


End file.
